


Heavy metal broke my heart

by FabulousKitty



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, BVB, Bands, Black Veil Brides Army, Body Image, Cigarettes, Cute coupley stuff, Deep af, Depression, Kewl skewl, Lindsey ballato rules the school, M/M, Mikey is a unicorn, Pete Wentz dyes his hair, Rainbows, Scary teachers, Sleepovers, Stuff, Unicorns, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousKitty/pseuds/FabulousKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey way move into a new school... Everything goes swimmingly until they make friends with very extraordinary, scary people. </p><p>Four of them find out they're gay and other stuff happens.</p><p>GERARD AND MIKEYS PARENTS ARE ON HOLIDAY YAY SLEEPOVERS</p><p>*This is just a small start, tell me if u want me to continue/ ideas*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy metal broke my heart

There he was, the 16 year old with jet black hair; smudged eyeliner and stubby fingernails painted black. This was Mr Gerard Way. He strode down the corridors at an average pace, like a normal human being. Except Mikey, his younger brother had to jump on his back, causing him to stumble into another student.

"Mikes what do you think your doing?" Gerard said, a little too loud in the disrupted corridor.

"Ha I got u this time... BUT GERARD I BRING SOMEONE YOU NEED TO MEET!" Mikey yelled, pushing a dark haired boy towards Gerard.

"Uh... My name is Frank... Nice to meet you?" Frank said, smiling. Gerard hadn't realised Frank had held out a hand until he tucked it back into his jean pocket. 

"Good good! Frank you already know this is Gerard..." Mikey continued. 

"Settling in alright Gee?" Frank asked playing with his lip ring.

"I'm alright yeah. But don't call me Gee please... Frankie" Gerard teased.

"Aw okay. Gerard then." 

"I should um... Get going to my science class..." Gerard finally said, turning to leave. He made sure that he was far from the two boys, if he stayed for any longer he'd get called Gee again. 

 

Gerard ignored the Frank boy's yell down the corridor. Only to find that they were in the same science class. 

Gerard wasn't trying to avoid Frank, he just seemed a little too excited and enthusiastic, for Gerard. But Gerard had to admit he was pretty cute.

Mr Way sat at the back, with another guy. Except he this time had an afro, a leather jacket was draped over the back of his chair. 

Fortunately for Gerard, this boy was Ray, not anybody crazy and deranged. 

'Hey, I'm Ray Toro. Had a good morning?" He spoke up, holding out a hand for Gerard to shake,  which he did see this time...

"Hi, uh, I'm Gerard, Gerard Way... I'm good yeah... " Gerard replied, hastily. Ray had big hands, he almost found them intimidating.

 

The teacher spoke up, standing at the front of the class,

"Good morning, my name is Miss Ballato. I will be your teacher for the year."

Miss Ballato was tall, her hair was dark like Gerard's. She wasn't as intimidating as Mr Toro, but she definitely was taller. Before Gerard could analyse Miss Ballato's height any longer, Frank, across the classroom toppled onto the floor, taking his chair with him. Frank scrambled to his feet.

"What on Earth are you doing? Mr... Who are you?" Miss Ballato asked, laughing to herself.

Frank shouted, " _I'm_ Frank Iero."

"Well that is lovely, now class, why don't we all introduce ourselves and say one _cool_ fact about ourselves... You! You're first!" Miss Ballato's hand flung towards Gerard. Normally Gerard would know what to say, or at least have one thing to say. For the first couple of seconds, the room was completely silent.

"Hey, my name is Gerard and- I have a fear of needles..." He trailed off, not sure how to finish. 

Miss Ballato's hand moved around the room, Gerard didn't pay every much attention to the rest of the class until one boy in particular spoke, a blond; tanned boy. 

"I, Miss Ballato, am Pete Wentz. I just love Halloween, it is also Mr Frankie's birthday on Halloween." Pete smiled at Frank, but Frank had something to say himself.

"Excuse me! Miss Ballato, _Peter_ just stole _my_ _cool_ fact!" 

Frank, Pete, Ray and Miss Ballato continued to yell across the room at each other, for the rest of the lesson. Gerard had definitely not expected to have a very loud, first period. It would be like this every Thursday. Poor Miss Ballato... He thought to himself.

 

\--After school--

Frank didn't feel like he made a brilliant first impression on Gerard, or any of his science class. Although he felt amazing on the outside, he was quite embarrassed on the inside. He was glad he had met Gerard, although it was only because Mikey was in his tutor group. Either way, Frank was happy. 

He happened to run into Gerard at the school gates after school.

"Sup Gee," Frank beamed.

"Not much, _I cant balance on my chair Frankie,"_

Frank gave Gerard a playful shove, resulting in a returned shove from Gerard. They stared at each other for a second, not sure how to carry on the conversation.

"Would you um, like to um, come round my house today... Now?" Gerard mumbled, desperately trying to think of something less awkward.

"Yeah sure. My mum's chill she wont mind." Frank grinned; his hair completely covering his eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha thanks. I'll try update every Tuesday / Thursday . Maybe not tho.  
> Ha don't trust me.
> 
> *THIS IS JUST LIKE A TESTER TELL ME WHAT U GUYS THINK / IDEAS*
> 
> (((I do have some plot planned dont worry)))


End file.
